Desires and Obsessions
by Kamari Targaryen
Summary: Izzy kidnaps Gwen and takes her to Boney Island, where she then proceeds to work out certain desires. Gwizzy, but in a very twisted sense. One shot. Slightly AU. Rated M for sex, language, and violence. Reader discretion is advised.


**I own nothing. Total Drama is the property of Teletoon Inc.**

**WARNING: Contains mature themes including sex, language, and violence. Reader discretion is advised.**

It was a dreary day at Camp Wawanakwa and Gwen was sitting on the dock thinking about all the things she'd gained and lost during her time on Total Drama. She knew she shouldn't obsess about such things, but she couldn't help it. All her life she had secretly wanted someone to love her, but when she finally found that person in Trent she messed it all up. Trent had been her first true love, but she had let him slip through her fingers as she chased another, bigger fish.

Her relationship with Duncan had been her undoing however and it had cost her everything. She lost Trent, she lost her friendship with Courtney and she even lost Duncan in the end. Her only solace now was the fact that they were all suffering too, though that knowledge did little to actually comfort her. And yet, in all of it Gwen had failed to notice that there was one other person who could fill the void in her life, the one person she'd least expect. And it was as Gwen was contemplating her losses that the other person made their move.

As Gwen stood and turned to head back to the cabins, something sharp poked her in the neck. "The fuck...?" she asked, her voice slurring as the tranquilizer took effect, the world suddenly spinning around her.

She collapsed then, her body going limp, her last conscious thought that of a red haired girl standing over her, grinning manically.

* * *

Gwen came to several hours later, her head throbbing. Her vision was still blurry and it took her a moment to realize where she was. As her vision cleared however, it became clear that she was in a cave on Boney Island, the air dank and oppressive. She was seated in an old, battered lawn chair, her arms and legs bound to the chair with thick ropes. Another rope encircled her neck, it's coils tight around her throat, though not tight enough to strangle her.

She could hear labored breathing from somewhere in the darkness of the cave and for a moment she thought it was some kind of animal. But then she realized that animals couldn't have tied her up and her thoughts shifted to something else.

"So, do you like my little hideout?" a familiar voice asked then.

"Izzy?" Gwen gasped, taken by surprise. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me Gwenny." Izzy said, in a creepy, sing-song voice as she emerged from the shadows to Gwen's left.

"What...where are we?" Gwen asked, fear coloring her tone.

"Boney Island." Izzy replied. "In my cave."

"Your cave?" Gwen asked, confused. "This is your...wait a minute, how did I get here?"

"I brought you, of course." Izzy replied, grinning.

"Why though?" Gwen asked. "And why am I tied to a chair?"

"Isn't it obvious Gwenny?" Izzy asked. "I'm going to fuck you until you bleed."

"Wait, w-what?" Gwen stammered, shock and fear coloring her tone.

"You heard me." Izzy said, with a maniacal grin. "I said I'm going to fuck you 'till you fucking bleed."

"But why?" Gwen asked, not even sure why she was asking. "Why would you do something like this when you have Owen?"

That question seemed to stump Izzy for a moment and Gwen took the opportunity to try and escape. Unfortunately the ropes that bound her were tied too tightly and Izzy noticed what was happening before Gwen could make any progress.

"Clever Gwenny." Izzy said. "Thought you could distract me by bringing up Owen, did you? Well, I won't fall for that trick again."

"But you and Owen are so good together." Gwen said, just to test Izzy's resolve.

"Yes, we were. But not anymore." Izzy said. "Owen means nothing to me now. In fact, he never did. I've only ever wanted you Gwen."

"Why me though?" Gwen asked. "What makes me so special?"

"Nothing in particular." Izzy replied. "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I've desired you from the moment we arrived on this island."

She sat on Gwen's lap then, draping her legs over the goth girl's hips, and then she continued. "I want you in me Gwen." she whispered, leaning in so her mouth was right next to Gwen's ear. "I want you in me and I want to be in you. It's an obsession. I can't control it and I won't hide from it any longer. I'm giving in to my desires and before we're done here, so will you."

Gwen shuddered beneath Izzy's weight, swallowing a scream as she stared into Izzy's brilliant green eyes. "What...what if I don't?" she whispered. "What if I never feel for you as you claim to feel for me?"

"Then things will be rather unpleasant for you." Izzy said, sliding off of Gwen with a cold look in her eyes. "But you will give in. I know you will."

"No, I won't." Gwen said, her tone defiant, though somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was fighting a losing battle. "I won't because I have Trent and Duncan and Courtney to keep me strong."

Izzy laughed at that. "You think any of them really care about you Gwenny?" she asked. "Because they don't. They think you're a freak, just like they do with me. I see the way they look at you, especially Courtney. She'll always judge you, always make you feel smaller than you are. But I won't. I will make you feel things you never knew existed. And I'll always support you, no matter what. I'll always have your back."

"You're insane." Gwen said. "You always have been. I won't let you do this to me."

"And how are you going to stop me, exactly?" Izzy asked, smirking before she threw herself at Gwen like a rabid animal. Gwen tried to fight her off, but Izzy was too strong and before Gwen knew what was happening, Izzy's had was in her pants, her fingers sliding into Gwen's vagina.

* * *

Several hours later Izzy paused for a break, grinning as she slid back into the shadows. Gwen stifled a sob, knowing that more was to come. Izzy would make this last as long as possible and there was nothing Gwen could do to stop it. The only thing she could do was sit, bound to her chair, and take whatever Izzy gave her.

It wasn't so bad, being tied up in this dank, dark cave. But Izzy's forceful lovemaking was taking it's toll on Gwen, both physically and mentally. She could feel the mix of blood and vaginal fluid that trickled down her thigh and she knew that too much more of this would break her. It was all she could do not to scream each time Izzy forced her fingers inside her, though a part of her took pleasure in the pain. Still, she would give anything to get out of this cave, if only she could find a way to distract Izzy.

The redhead seemed to sense what Gwen was thinking, for at that moment she reemerged from the shadows, a sadistic grin twisting her features. She held a large candle in one hand and a lighter in the other and her smile suggested that she didn't have nice plans for either.

"Let's turn this up a notch." Izzy said. "What do you think Gwenny? Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

Gwen swallowed, but did not answer, hoping that her silence would cause Izzy to reconsider whatever plan she had. But the silence only made Izzy smile more, as though she was enjoying Gwen's helplessness.

"Of course you think it's a good idea." the redhead said. "Turning up the heat is always a good idea." With that, she lit the candle and advanced towards Gwen, the flickering flame reflected in her brilliant green eyes.

Izzy held the candle over Gwen's chest, so close that the flame licked the goth girl's skin, making her twitch with pain. But it wasn't until the hot wax began to drip that Gwen really began to flinch. Each drop was agony, but thankfully the pain only lasted a few seconds. Until Izzy pulled the candle away and drove it into Gwen's chest. The flame extinguished against soft flesh and the hot wax dribbled down Gwen's chest, pooling to scald the flesh between her breasts. And it was then that Gwen finally screamed, the sound bringing a smile to Izzy's lips as it echoed through the cave.

"Pain." the redhead whispered then. "It's almost as good as sex when it comes to illiciting a primal response."

"Y-you...you're insane." Gwen gasped, her breath ragged and uneven.

"Yes. Perhaps I am." Izzy agreed. "But that doesn't mean I don't feel desire, just like everyone else. Even you desire something Gwen. You just don't know what it is yet."

"I know what I desire." Gwen said, suddenly regaining her defiance. "I desire to get the fuck out of this cave so I can turn you over to the authorities."

"No Gwenny." Izzy said. "That's not what you desire. You desire to be loved and appreciated. You desire someone who won't turn on you when they realize you're a freak. That's what you desire. I know, because that's what I desire to. We're not so different, you and I. In fact we're very much alike." She grinned again, as though there was no way Gwen could dispute what she'd said.

"I'm nothing like you." Gwen said, as a means of response. "And you don't know a fucking thing about me. I'll never love you and as soon as I get out of here I'll see to it that you never see the outside of a prison again."

Izzy slapped her then, backhanded so her knuckles drew blood. "Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot Gwenny." she snapped. "Do you really think I'm going to let you leave this cave? Do you really think there's a way to escape? Cuz there's not. You're mine now and you will never see the world outside of this cave again."

The ferocity and rage with which she spoke sent a shiver down Gwen's spine. She could see the truth of Izzy's statement on the redhead's eyes and in that moment she felt her hope die. There was no way out if this situation and she was stuck here with Izzy forever. She would never see Trent or Duncan or Courtney again. She would never accomplish her goals or live her dreams. She would spend the rest of her life as Izzy's sex slave, locked away in this dark cave like some kind of animal. And as that truth hit her she began to cry, tears running down her cheeks in a wet, endless stream.

Izzy ignored Gwen's sobs, choosing instead to move on to the next stage of her plan. To that end she moved to untie Gwen's bonds, quickly retying them once Gwen was out of the chair. She then drug Gwen deeper into the cave, to another chamber where a dirty, battered mattress lay on the cold stone floor. She shoved Gwen onto the mattress, before ripping off the goth girl's clothes.

Gwen shuddered as Izzy pulled a large, lime green dildo from underneath the mattress, another sadistic smile twisting her features. Before Gwen could do anything to stop her, Izzy had shoved the dildo into Gwen's vagina and had begun to rape her with it. The pain was excruciating and Gwen found no pleasure in it this time, not even a little hint. All she felt now was pain and more pain, enough to drive her as insane as Izzy.

But the pain was nothing compared to the fear, which had consumed Gwen's mind so completely that she couldn't remember a time when the fear hadn't been present. The fear was already high when the rape began, but it spiked every time Izzy pulled the rope around Gwen's throat tight, something she did whenever Gwen resisted the penetration. Each time the rope tightened Gwen thought she was going to die, but Izzy never left it tight for too long, and soon Gwen learned not to resist.

* * *

Four days later Gwen woke to find herself clothed once again. Her hands were still bound, as were her legs and the rope still encircled her throat, but she was clothed. Her entire body hurt and the rope was chafing her throat, making the bruises left by Izzy's repeated yanks hurt even more. Her nails were cracked and bloody from clawing at the walls of the cave and blood stained the mattress on which she lay. Her clothes were torn and ragged and her hair and skin were caked with dirt and grime. And the place between her legs was throbbing with pain from all the penetration she had endured over that last four days. But for once Izzy wasn't standing over her, watching to make sure she didn't try to run.

For a moment Gwen wondered if Izzy had given up on this torture and left her here to die alone, but then she heard the soft, even breathing of a sleeping person. She turned to find Izzy laying on a flat slab of rock at the back of the chamber, sound asleep. She had no way of knowing how soundly Izzy was sleeping or how long she'd been out, but Gwen instantly recognized that she would never get a better chance to escape. Seizing on that hope, she grabbed the small, sharp chunk of stone she had found two days earlier and used it to saw through her bonds. It was slow, laborious work, but Gwen eventually managed to cut the ropes, much to her relief.

Now free of her bonds Gwen slipped from the chamber as quickly and quietly as she could, glancing back several times to make sure she hadn't woken Izzy. Once she reached the chamber she had originally been held in she took a left turn, hoping it would lead her back to the surface. That turned out to be a mistake however and she soon found herself hopelessly lost in a maze of passages and chambers, none of which seemed to lead back to the surface. It was then that she got the feeling that someone was following her, a feeling that made her shiver with fear.

"Gwenny!" Izzy called then, in a sing song voice. "Where'd you go Gwenny? You know there's no way out of here."

Gwen quickened her pace, stumbling through the dark at a near run until she entered a large, cavernous chamber at the heart of the maze. The sight that greeted her was so disturbing that it made her want to scream and cry and retch all at once. Plastered all over the walls of the chamber were pictures of her; in the shower, sleeping, getting dressed, hanging out with friends, alone in the woods. And on all of them, scrawled in Izzy's handwriting were ramblings about how they were made for each other and how she was Izzy's one, true obsession. She spent so long staring in horror at the pictures that she didn't notice Izzy until the redhead was right behind her.

"Found you." Izzy said, making Gwen jump. Izzy was grinning maniacally again and Gwen felt her heart sink.

"Please." she begged. "Please, just let me go. You've had your fun, now let me return to my life. I promise I won't tell anyone about what happened down here."

"Oh, Gwenny, you know I can't do that." Izzy said. "You're mine. I won't ever let you leave this place. Not ever."

Gwen swallowed and backed away, her back making contact with the cold stone behind her. Izzy advanced, grinning and Gwen continued to back away, hoping against all hope that she would just melt into the stone and disappear, anything to escape this hell.

And then the stone behind her gave way and Gwen went tumbling backwards down a hill, screaming all the way.

* * *

A short time later she came to, discovering that she was somehow no longer in the caves. It took her a moment to remember what had happened, but then it all came flooding back. _The wall_, she thought, _it was false. I leaned against it and it collapsed. That's how I got out._

She didn't have time to relish her freedom however. She had to find help or Izzy would drag her back to the caves and make her a sex slave once again. But where would she find help out here? She had no idea where she was and the likelihood that any of her friends were out here was very small. But there was a chance someone was out here, so she began shouting for her friends hoping that someone, somewhere would hear her. As she shouted she began to walk in a random direction, hoping it would lead her back to the cabins or the dock, not realizing that she was still on Boney Island.

No sooner had she begun searching when she heard the footsteps and voices of multiple individuals. She ran towards the sounds, finding, to her relief that it was Trent, Duncan, and Courtney who were the source of the noise.

"Oh my god, Gwen!" Courtney shouted, when she spotted the goth girl. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I...I was kidnapped by Izzy." Gwen gasped, before collapsing at Courtney's feet. "She...she did...things to me. Horrible things."

"Where is she now?" Duncan asked, with a quick glance at Trent and Courtney.

"I don't know." Gwen said. "The last I saw of her was in the caves. What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"Looking for you." Trent replied. "You've been missing for four days. I guess now we know why."

"Yes, yes you do Trent." a shrill voice said from behind them. "Congratulations. You found Gwen. Too bad she's mine now."

"What the hell are you talking about Izzy?" Courtney asked, confused.

"Gwen is mine." Izzy repeated. "She's mine. You can't have her."

"She's crazy." Gwen said. "She kept me prisoner down there, raped me, tortured me, all out of some sick desire to be in a relationship with me. Please, get me out of here."

Trent nodded and he and Duncan moved to block Izzy's path while Courtney led Gwen away from the scene. They ran as fast as they could, but Izzy caught up with them as they reached the top of the cliff that sat atop the caves. Duncan and Trent were behind her, trying to stop her, but Izzy was too determined to be stopped. She lunged at Gwen and Courtney, her hands grasping for Gwen's throat, but Courtney pulled the goth girl out of the way. Izzy flew past them, right over the edge of the cliff. Her scream split the silence and seconds later there was thud from somewhere down below. Gwen and Courtney peered over the edge, Courtney covering her mouth in shock.

Izzy lay at the bottom of the cliff, twisted horribly, blood pooling beneath her head. Her eyes were still open, staring up at Gwen and Courtney, though they saw nothing. A jagged spire of rock protruded from her chest and another stuck up through her right thigh. But she did not move and in that moment Gwen knew it was over. Izzy was dead and the nightmare was over.

"Let's get out of here." Duncan whispered, behind her.

"What about Izzy?" Courtney asked, glancing at the punk.

"She's dead Court." Duncan said. "There's nothing we can do. Let's go, before someone finds us here."

Courtney nodded and together they helped Gwen down to the beach of Boney Island, where a boat was waiting for them. As they boarded the boat Gwen cast one last glance back at the island, shuddering. And then they left, Gwen knowing in her heart that it had been Izzy's desires and obsessions that had been her undoing. She only hoped that she would never fall victim to the same madness, for if she did, far worse things would undoubtedly happen.

**End.**

**A/N: So, what did you think? Pretty messed up, right? This idea just came to me one day and I couldn't resist the urge to write it. That being said, I want to make it clear (just in case there's any doubt) that I do NOT, under any circumstances condone or support this kind of activity in real life. This is purely a work of fiction and I personally believe rape, kidnap, and torture are wrong and immoral. However, they are great plot devices for twisted stories like this one, which is why they were used. That's all I'll say on that, but I just want to be safe. Also, the final line of the story is a hint, of sorts, at a possible sequel. Anyway, that's enough rambling for now. Hope you enjoyed. Cheers, KT.**


End file.
